


BE MORE LIKE ME AND LESS LIKE YOU…STOP BELIEVE IN MIRACLE

by trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: Suis toujours pas d'accord avec la manière dont Kripke a finit la saison 5, mais ça fera l'objet d'une autre fic ! En attendant, et parce que j'avais quand même envie de regarder la saison 6 (ne serai ce que pour voir Dean redevenir lui-même !), voilà comment j'aurai aimé qu'elle débute. J'ai repris tout les spoilers de la saison 6 que j'avais lu, sauf celui qui le dit marié… je peux tout simplement pas ! En plus je voulais tuer personne dans cette fic… mais si ce spoiler s'avérait exact…elle est morte ! (il ne c'est pas avéré exact, tans mieux).





	BE MORE LIKE ME AND LESS LIKE YOU…STOP BELIEVE IN MIRACLE

Genre: Ma version du premier épisode de la saions 6 (écrit avant sa diffusion)  
Spoilers: J'ai repris tout les spoilers que j'ai put lire sur la saison 6, donc si vous voulez pas savoir pas lire  
Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi et je n'ai rien touché … patin couffin etc. La première partie du titre n'est pas de moi mais de Linkin Park, tiré des lyrics de « Numb ».

 

Gros merci à mes beta-reader Lydean et Glammazone, et spéciale dédicace à Milael pour m'avoir fourni tout ces spoilers au cours de l'été.

 

Un an, ça allait faire presque un an qu'il était sortit la cage…un an qu'il s'était retrouvé sous ce lampadaire, dévoré par la tentation d'aller frapper à cette porte de lui dire qu'il était revenu, qu'ils pouvaient repartir, ensemble sur les routes… Il n'avait rien fait. Dean avait le droit de mené une vie normale…il avait gagné ce droit. Dieu savait, qu'il l'avait chèrement payé. Et lui n'avait pas le droit d'ôter à son frère la part de paix qui lui revenait. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit sous ce lampadaire à regarder Dean souper avec Lisa et Ben, ce soir là. Un soir identique à celui-ci, sous ce même lampadaire… Au fond de lui il savait que ce soir là, il n'était pas allé frapper à la porte parce qu'il avait peur. Il sortait de l'enfer, humain mais aussi autre chose, pas très sûr de ce qu'il était devenu. Dean aurai sut lui ce qu'il était, il aurai vu le monstre qu'il était devenu… le démon.

Crowley avait beau lui dire qu'il n'était pas un démon, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui expliquer pourquoi, s'il n'en était pas un, il arrivait à les sentir ! Bobby non plus d'ailleurs. Sam sourit mentalement en pensant au vieux chasseur, il avait faillit avoir une attaque quand il avait débarqué sous son porche, avant d'essayer de l'étouffer dans une étreinte d'ours dont lui seul avait le secret. Sa première réaction avait été de chercher Dean à ses côtés, se rappela-t-il sentant sa respiration se bloquer au souvenir du regard blessé du vieil homme quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait laisser Dean en dehors de la chasse, en dehors de son retour…en dehors de sa vie. C'était pour le bien de Dean, il méritait cette chance… sauf qu'il ne pouvait mentir à Bobby, le chasseur avait vu la peur dans son regard, la froideur dans son maintien… il avait vu ce qui avait changé en lui. Diable, il lui avait même servi une de ses fameuses bières baptisées à l'eau bénite. Mais comme Crowley leur avait dit, Sam n'était pas un démon. Juste un humain …ou peut être plus …ou peut être moins… Il ne savait plus lui-même ce qu'il était… un humain ?, un démon ?, un étudiant ?, un chasseur ?, un vaisseau ?, Lucifer ?, un revenant ?...un frère ? 

De toutes manières ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, songea-t-il en sentant la présence qu'il traquait se glisser dans les ténèbres autour de la maison… Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix !

 

**

 

-« J'y vais ! » lui dit il sans sourire, en lui tendant le torchon qu'il tenait pour essuyer la vaisselle quand les coups frappés sur la porte retentirent, stoppant net la dispute qu'ils commençaient.

-« Dean… » soupira-t-elle, en le regardant tristement sortir de la cuisine, fuyant comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le faire parler de ce jour là.

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle aurai voulu qu'il revienne qu'il parle de ce qui c'était passé dans ce cimetière…comment il l'avait abandonné…

Pour Lisa, un an c'était plus que suffisant… ça aurai dût suffire. Pourtant il continuait à dormir du côté de la porte, la main sous l'oreiller, même si après qu'il se soit réveillé en sursaut une nuit et qu'il ait involontairement menacé Ben qui venait d'entrer dans leur chambre – raison pour laquelle Dean s'était réveillé – il n'y avait plus de couteau sous son oreiller. Lisa avait légèrement craqué cette nuit là ! Persuadée qu'il aurai put tuer son fils. Ben, quant à lui avait juste admiré l'arme avant d'expliquer que le radiateur de sa chambre faisait de drôles de bruits qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Ce gamin n'avait peur de rien … Lisa avait beau dire, Ben n'était peut être pas le sien, mais il se comportait en vrai Winchester ! Lisant le journal de John, lui demandant de lui raconter les chasses qu'il avait fait avec Sam avant d'aller dormir... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui interdise, expliquant à Ben que ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais ça ne lui rappelait pas de mauvais souvenirs, ça lui rappelait son frère et tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés tout les deux, ça lui rappelait sa vie d'avant. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire « son deuil » comme disait Lisa, c'était peut être pour ça qu'il veillait toujours à ce qu'il y ait du sel sur les fenêtres et sur le pas des portes avant d'aller dormir…ou alors c'était qu'il était juste prudent, sachant ce qui rôdait dans le noir. 

-« Dean ? » insista-t-elle, en le suivant dans le couloir, bien décidée à ce que cette fois il lui parle.

Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il s'était bien adapté à cette vie « normale », cette vie de « civil » qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que par les séries qu'il regardait quand il était petit ou par le truchement des fenêtres quand il observait les familles de ses camarades d'écoles partageant leur repas, toujours de l'extérieur, ne restant jamais assez longtemps quelques part pour être inviter à l'intérieur. Il s'était pourtant toujours bien « adapté » jouant le jeu du gamin dont le père travaille beaucoup, mais heureux et choyé, jouant le frère protecteur, consolateur quand il aurai eut besoin d'être consolé, jouant le soldat sans peur et sans reproche, le héros que toutes les filles aiment même si ce n'est que pour un soir…C'était peut être là qu'était le problème, toute sa vie, il avait joué un rôle, et il s'était fondu dans cette nouvelle vie de la même manière. Il avait rangé l'impala au garage pour conduire un break Ford. L'impala datant de 1967, elle n'était pas munie de ceinture de sécurité, c'était dangereux pour Ben – sans compter ce qu'il y avait encore dans le coffre et que Dieu soit loué Lisa ignorait encore. Il avait pris un job sur un chantier de construction – bon il avait failli exploser la tête d'un de ses collègues la première fois qu'on lui avait tapé sur l'épaule, et aussi murmuré une bonne centaine de fois Cristo devant le comportement étrange de certaines personnes, mais sinon tout c'était bien passé ! Oui, il s'était fondu dans cette vie… mais ce n'était pas lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui il était … un fils ?, un père ?, un chasseur ?, un vaisseau ?, un ouvrier du bâtiment ?, un compagnon ?, … un frère ?.

-« non. » lui répondit-il la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Il n'a rien a dire ! » ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers, tout en ouvrant la porte. « Sam ! » souffla-t-il, découvrant après s'être retourné qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-« Salut Dean. »

 

**

 

-« Tiens » murmura-t-elle, en tendant son verre d'eau à Sam. 

Assis dans le canapé en face du fauteuil où Dean avait pris place Sam la remercia d'un sourire. C'était Lisa qui l'avait fait entrer, elle encore qui l'avait fait asseoir dans le salon, tandis que son frère le toisait d'un regard froid. Il avait toujours sut que ce ne serai pas facile. Mais il avait pensé qu'il serai au moins content de le voir.

-« Alors, Sam … » commença-t-elle,en prenant place à côté de lui, sa voix résonnant étrangement dans le silence froid et oppressant qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

-« Depuis quand ? » la coupa Dean froidement, sans quitter son frère des yeux, le visage toujours fermé.

Sam n'avait pas besoin de demander de quoi Dean parlait, il réfléchit un instant se mordillant la lèvre. Pesant le pour et le contre, entre mensonge et vérité.

-« Un an. » finit il par répondre optant finalement pour la vérité. 

-« hum… » encaissa Dean. « un an. » son frère était vivant depuis un an … depuis un an il était sortit de l'enfer…. Depuis un an. « …t'y est presque pas resté alors ? » ajouta-t-il amer, en se relevant de son fauteuil avant d'aller et venir incapable de rester tranquille.

-« Non. » répondit il d'une voix douce, sachant ce qui traverser l'esprit de son frère. La trahison, le mensonge, la douleur, la culpabilité… 

-« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Dean durement.

-« Bobby voulait te le dire mais… » commença Sam, se relevant à son tour pour faire face à son frère.

-« Bobby est au courant ? » le coupa-t-il agressivement.

-« Je … oui…Lui et Crowley voulait que je te le dise mais… »

-« Crowley aussi …. » encaissa Dean. Son frère était revenu d'entre les morts, il était revenu de l'enfer où Dean l'avait laissé tomber au sens littéral du terme, et il n'avait pas même eut la décence de venir lui parler, il était allé voir leur ami, ça oui, il avait même pris conseil auprès d'un putain de démon, mais lui n'avait même pas mérité une petite visite, ni même un coup de fil, songea-t-il en sentant la douleur s'étendre dans sa poitrine, avant d'exploser. « Misérable… Petite… Salope ! » hurla-t-il, soudain en collant violemment son frère contre le mur. « Mais quoi ? tu leur as dit pas la peine de prévenir ce pov' minable de Dean, après tout ça ne le regarde pas ? C'est ça ? » lui cracha-t-il au visage, maintenant Sam contre le mur.

-« ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! » lui répondit le jeune homme essayant de dégager. Sam savait pourquoi Dean explosait comme ça. Il savait aussi ce que son frère ne lui disait pas. Dean croyait qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté parce qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Parce qu'il le rendait responsable d'avoir fini dans le trou avec Lucifer. Qu'il le jugeait trop faible. Dean s'en voulait à lui-même.

-« Fout le camp, Sam ! » lui ordonna Dean, le relâchant soudain, « Fout le camp. » répéta-t-il avant de tourner le dos à son petit frère.

-« Dean …laisse moi t'expliquer… » le supplia-t-il, tendant un main qu'il savait vaine vers l'homme qui quittait la pièce.

-« Va-t-en, Sam, ça vaut mieux. » lui dit Lisa, doucement. « Tu reviendra demain, il aura eut le temps de réfléchir, de se calmer. » lui sourit elle, encourageante en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. 

-« Demain, oui… » murmura Sam alors que la porte se refermée derrière lui. En espérant que Demain, il ne serai pas trop tard.

 

**

 

Il se tenait dans la salle de bain, les deux mains accrochées au lavabo, incapable de se regarder dans la glace. Rien qu'à voir son dos elle pouvait voir la tension qui l'habitait. Quand Dean était revenu ce jour là, il ne lui avait pas dit un mot, il s'était contenté de la prendre dans ses bras, s'accrochant à elle avec tout le désespoir qu'il ressentait. Cette nuit là il était resté dans ses bras, incapable de parler, incapable de pleurer. Mais elle savait. 

-« Dean… » souffla-t-elle doucement en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant par derrière, avant de laisser reposer sa tête sur dos. Se contentant d'être là, se contentant de le tenir, se rassurant elle-même sur sa présence. 

Sous sa joue elle sentait à travers le tissu, le jeu nerveux des ses épaules qui frémissaient, lui faisant fermer les yeux, versant des larmes qu'il ne verrai pas, le sentant déjà partir.

 

**

 

Elle le tenait toujours cette nuit là, quand le cri de Ben résonna dans toute la maison les tirant du lit brusquement.

-« Ben ! » crièrent ils en même temps, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre du petit garçon.

Le bruit de la détonation résonna à leur oreilles juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la chambre, arrêtant l'espace d'un battement le cœur de mère de Lisa. Instinctivement, Dean se plaça devant elle, autant pour la protéger d'un possible danger, que pour la protéger de ce qu'ils risquaient de découvrir, avançant prudemment vers la chambre du gamin, regrettant soudain d'avoir écouter la jeune femme et d'avoir laissé ses armes dans le coffre de l'impala, au garage. Arrivé devant la porte du petit garçon, il poussa doucement la porte avant de s'arrêter ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Assis sur son lit, tremblant de peur, et pourtant incroyablement courageux, Ben tenait un des fusils à canon scié rempli de gros sel que Dean avait laissé dans la voiture. Le canon encore fumant de l'arme, et le regard terrifié du petit garçon, lui dit largement qui était l'auteur du coup de feu.

-« Ben ! » cria sa mère, en repoussant Dean qui lui bloquait l'entrée, avant de se précipiter sur son bébé pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Maman ! » cria l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras, pleurant, lâchant l'arme encore fumante qu'il tenait. « Elle…elle… » hoqueta-t-il. « Elle était là … une grande ombre ! j'ai …j'ai fait comme t'avais dit. » raconta-t-il en regardant Dean d'un regard humide, sans quitter la sécurité des bras de sa mère 

-« De quoi tu parles chéri ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement, passant et repassant ses mains sur son petit corps frêle pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. 

-« Dean… quand il chassait avec Sam… » expliqua-t-il entre deux hoquets, « … les méchantes ombres, on les fait disparaître en leur tirant dessus avec du gros sel. Pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers Dean.

-« C'est tout à fait ça, bébé. Tout à fait ça. » lui répondit doucement le chasseur, avant de prendre la mère et l'enfant dans ses bras. L'apparition de cette ombre le même soir que la réapparition de son frère n'était pas une coïncidence. Demain, il irai voir son frère.

 

**

 

-« Qu'est ce que c'était? » fut les premiers mots qu'il prononça quand Sam lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre du motel où il résidait.

-« Comment tu m'a trouvé ? » lui demanda en retour son frère en le faisant entrer.

-« J'ai appelé Bobby. » 

-« Comment il l'a pris ? » 

-« Tu veux dire après les dix minutes qu'il a passé à m'expliquer pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit à propos de mon frère revenu d'entre les morts, ou après que je lui ai dit m'a façon de penser concernant le fait qu'il m'ai caché que tu étais revenu ? »

-« Les deux ? » demanda Sam hésitant, n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer le regard contrit et gêné que le vieil homme avait dût avoir à entendre Dean lui crier dessus avec toute la douleur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son frère hier soir.

-« Plutôt bien, mais j'aurai des excuses à faire, la prochaine fois que je le verrai. » lui répondit Dean, légèrement contrit, s'en voulant encore de s'en être pris à Bobby.

Il savait bien que le tenir à l'écart du retour de Sam n'était pas son idée… putain, même Crowley lui avait crié dans le combiné, a ce demander d'ailleurs ce que ces deux là faisaient encore ensemble. Ils lui avaient expliqué que Sam ne voulait pas le lui dire, qu'il pensait le protéger en faisant ça, qu'il méritait lui aussi sa part de « vie normale » ! Bon Sang, Sam aurai dût le savoir pourtant ! Ce n'était pas la première déjà il avait essayé de protéger Dean face à Lilith, et grâce aux emplumés de service Lucifer avait fait son apparition ! Quand est ce que ceux qu'il aimait apprendraient qu'essayer de le protéger en le tenant à l'écart ne faisait que les enfoncer un peu plus dans les problèmes ? Quand ?

-« Faut pas lui en vouloir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te le dise ! » commença Sam, « …je sais ce que tu vas dire… » continua-t-il en levant la main pour l'empêcher de parler « …j'aurai dût venir te voir tout de suite. C'est ce que j'ai fait, ce soir là qu'en je suis sortit. Et j't'ai vu à travers la fenêtre, tu dînais avec Lisa et Ben, t'avais l'air… » 

-« J'avais l'air quoi ? » lui demanda Dean, doucement en voyant Sam cherché ses mots. « Heureux ? » proposa-t-il presque ironiquement.

-« Non. » reconnut Sam tristement. « Apaisé. On n'avait pas le droit de t'enlever ça. J'avais pas le droit de te faire ça ! » 

-« T'avais pas le droit ? » se moqua gentiment Dean. « Et moi, j'avais pas le droit de savoir que mon frère était vivant ? qu'il était sortit de l'enfer où je l'avais conduit ? J'avais pas le droit à ça ? hein ? » 

-« J'suis désolé, Dean. »

-« T'es désolé ! …Sam….tu aurai dût me le dire …. » lui reprocha-t-il amèrement avant d'ajouter gentiment, presque murmurant « …Salope. »

-« Connard ! » lui sourit doucement Sam reconnaissant dans son surnom l'offre de paix de son frère pour ce qu'elle était. Ils n'avaient certainement pas tout régler, et il se passerai probablement des mois avant que tout ça ne ressorte et que l'amertume recommence à les ronger tout les deux, mais en attendant ils étaient redevenus frères, du moins temporairement.

-« Maintenant si tu me disais ce que c'était ? » 

-« De quoi tu parles ? » 

-« Sam, tu ne voulais pas que je sache que tu étais encore en vie, t'a même fait mentir Bobby à ce sujet. Bobby ! Et d'un seul coup tu débarque chez moi, la bouche en cœur, juste pour faire coucou ? et comme par hasard le même soir une 'ombre' agresse Ben ! »

-« il va bien » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard alarmé de Sam. « Il a tiré sur ce truc avec un des fusils chargé en gros sel qui était dans le coffre de la voiture. D'ailleurs Lisa va probablement me tuer quand je rentrerai pour avoir laisser une arme chargée à porter de main du gamin. Alors, qu'est ce que c'était, Sam ? »

-« Je sais pas Dean. » lui répondit doucement Sam sincère.

-« Putain, Sam arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? » s'énerva-t-il, presque sûr que son frère refusait de le lui dire de peur qu'il reparte à la chasse.

-« Je ne sais vraiment pas ! » répéta Sam, s'emportant à son tour. « J'en sais rien. Je sais juste une chose quand je suis … sortit de là… j'étais pas tout seul. » expliqua-t-il sincèrement.

-« Alors tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

-« Lors d'une chasse, il y a quelques jours, Bobby et moi avons chopé un démon. Avant qu'on ait finit de l'exorciser il nous a dit que ta tête avait été mise à prix. » 

-« Mise à prix ? comme dans 'Au nom de la Loi' avec Steve McQueen ? »

-« Ouais, sauf que là c'est plutôt eux qui ont repris le rôle de Steve ! »

-« Dommage j'aurai fait un grand Steve McQueen ! » blagua sobrement Dean avant de reprendre plus sérieux « Si je comprends bien, ce truc hier soir c'était la version démoniaque d'un tueur à gage ? » 

-« Probablement. »

-« Faut que je rentre … j'ai laissé Lisa et Ben… » déclara Dean en se relevant brusquement. Il les avait laissés sans protection. Et si ce truc savait où le trouver il risquait de s'en prendre à eux …

-« J't'accompagne ! » décida Sam, en attrapant sa veste.

-« Au fait… » l'arrêta Dean « J'suis content que t'ai réussi à t'échapper là-dessous, mec » lui sourit il avant de sortir sans remarquer l'air soudain coupable de Sam.

Il pourrai lui dire la vérité… lui dire qu'il ne s'était pas échapper, qu'en fait il ne savait même pas comment il était revenu, ni ce qu'il était devenu…

-« Tu viens ? » le pressa son frère de l'extérieur. 

-« J'arrive ! » lui cria-t-il en le rejoignant sur le parking, délaissant toutes idées de confession pour le moment. « Où est la voiture ? » demanda-t-il soudain en n'apercevant nulle part l'Impala. Seul un break Ford partageait le parking avec son Challenger. 

-« Là ! » lui répondit platement Dean en lui désignant le break. 

-« C'est un break ! »

-« Bravo, Capitaine Evidence ! Si t'a fini de jouer les journal-auto, on peut y aller ? »

-« T'a de l'équipement ? » lui demanda soudain Sam alors qu'il ouvrai la portière passager.

-« Dans l'Impala ! » jura Dean en réponse.

-« J'prends ma voiture je te suis ! » lui cria Sam, rejoignant déjà en courant sa propre voiture.

 

**

 

Le sentiment d'urgence qui l'avait gagné quand Sam lui avait parlé des tueurs à gages démoniaques ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'il conduisait la voiture vers la maison. Comme ci le fait de les mentionner avait rendu la possibilité d'une attaque soudain imminente.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ce genre de créatures n'attaquaient que la nuit, jamais durant la journée, essaya-t-il de se rassurer mentalement tout en accélérant légèrement. Okay, ils n'attaquaient généralement que la nuit, mais l'attaque d'hier soir était un repérage, une tactique pour voir par quel angle attaquer, raisonna en lui une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu de puis près d'un an, celle de son expérience de chasseur. En se précipitant dans la chambre de Ben, il leur avait donné ce qu'ils voulaient… il leur avait montré où il était vulnérable ! réalisa-t-il soudain, écrasant franchement, cette fois, la pédale d'accélération.

 

**

 

Il n'avait pas encore arrêté le moteur de sa voiture qu'il pouvait déjà les sentir, là tapies à l'intérieur de la maison. Dean n'allait pas aimer ça, songea Sam en sortant de sa voiture, et de chercher dans le coffre deux fusils déjà armés.

-« Elles sont là. » se contenta-t-il de dire en tendant l'une des deux armes à son frère, devant le porche de la maison.

-« Comment… » commença Dean, quand un hurlement provenant de la maison le coupa net dans sa question « Lisa ! »

Sans réfléchir plus avant, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison. 

-« Lisa ? Ben ? » hurla-t-il d'une voix angoissée, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-« Dean ! » l'appela Sam, en lui désignant les escaliers. « En haut ! » lui cria-t-il s'élançant sans l'attendre.

 

**

 

Elle leur avait ouvert la porte… Comment avait elle put ?... Pourtant elles semblaient tellement humaines… tellement normales… 

Elles lui avaient demandé où il était, elle leur avait dit qu'il était aller voir son frère, elles s'étaient regardés mais elles ne s'étaient vraiment déchaînées que quand Ben était rentré de son cours de foot. 

Elle avait vu leur visage se déformés, leur corps prendre de l'ampleur devenir sombre, aussi sombre que la nuit. 

-« Lisa ? Ben ? » 

Le cri lui parvint alors que l'une des créatures la propulsait contre le mur, son étreinte mortelle étouffant dans sa gorge son cri de détresse. La silhouette de Sam s'encadrant dans la porte fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'effondrée sur le sol sans connaissance.

 

**

 

-« Dean ! » hurla Sam, depuis le seuil de la pièce, en voyant Lisa s'effondrer sur le sol, prenant conscience en un clin d'œil de la situation. Ben et Lisa gisant inconscient au milieu de la pièce, alors que ses cris, attiraient vers lui les deux créatures auparavant penchées sur leur victimes. 

Jamais il n'avait vu des démons pareil, à la fois semblable à des êtres humains et aussi sombres et larges que la nuit, songea-t-il armant et tirant sur les deux créatures. Le gros sel ne semblait leur faire aucuns effets.

-« Sam ! » l'appela son frère, prenant place à ses côtés se mettant à tirer sur les deux formes qui continuaient à avancer vers eux.

-« » siffla l'une des ombres dans un gargouilli presque incompréhensible tendant une main nocturne vers Dean.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que… » balbutia-t-il, essayant de comprendre ce que la créature voulait , avant de se sentir projeter vers l'arrière, heurtant violemment le mur, alors que Sam s'interposait entre lui et l'ombre.

-« Dean ? » l'appela son petit frère, alors que sonné par le choc, il avait du mal à reprendre connaissance. « Vous ne l'aurez pas ! » jeta-t-il aux créatures d'une voix si basse, qu'il était sûr qu'elles seules pouvaient l'entendre, avant de lever le bras pour les exorciser grâce à ses pouvoirs, certain que de là où il était Dean ne pouvait le voir.

Sous la pression de l'esprit de Sam, les deux créatures s'effacèrent dans un cri qui ressemblait au crissement du métal qu'on déchire. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit Dean se relever que Sam remarqua le regard terrifié de Lisa qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

 

**

 

-« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » leur demanda Lisa, blottie contre Dean dans le canapé quelques instants plus tard, serrant contre elle son fils, fixant du même regard terrifié Sam assis dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

-« J'en sais rien. » lui répondit doucement Sam, nerveux. Depuis que les créatures avaient disparues, Lisa ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu utilisé ses pouvoirs, qu'elle l'avait entendu leur parler. Si elle disait tout à Dean….

-« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on a déjà rencontré. » compléta à son attention Dean, lui caressant le dos d'une main réconfortante, alors qu'elle peinait pour retenir Ben qui cherchait à échapper à son étreinte.

-« Vous devez bien avoir une idée ? Non ? » insista-t-elle incrédule, ils étaient des chasseurs, ils chassaient le surnaturels… ils faisaient ça depuis l'enfance… ils devaient forcément savoir ! songea-t-elle « Ben ! » cria-t-elle en sentant son fils lui échapper.

Mais l'enfant était déjà sortit de la pièce, pour y revenir juste quelques seconde plus tard.

-« Moi je sais ce que c'était ! » déclara Ben en leur tendant le journal de John ouvert. 

-« Ben ! » le gronda sa mère alors que Dean prenais le journal des mains de l'enfant « Je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher aux affaires de Dean ! » 

-« ça fait rien. » murmura Dean, déjà concentré sur sa lecture.

Sur les pages s'étalait un dessin approximatif de la créature qu'ils venaient d'affronter, la rendant encore plus réelle, aucun nom n'était reporter, seul un texte écrit de la main de John semblant sortir tout droit d'un livre d'incantation encadrait le dessin.

-« Ils se lèveront… » commença à lire Sam à voix haute, « ….après le jugement, défiants ceux qui tenaient les rênes, obscurcissant le ciel de leur corps, à la recherche du successeur. Aux ordres de celui qui fut, est et sera au-delà de l'éternité. »

-« Le successeur ? » répéta Dean, les sourcils froncés… oui, la créature l'avait appelé comme ça. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

-« J'en sais rien. » répéta une nouvelle fois Sam impuissant. « Mais ça signifie des problèmes ! » ajouta-t-il échangeant un regard avec son frère. Tout les deux savaient que ça signifier. Dean ne pouvait plus rester ici, pas s'il voulait protéger Ben et Lisa. Il devait partir.

Serrant son fils contre elle, Lisa regarda les deux frères, témoin involontaire de leur échange muet. Dean allait partir, elle le savait. D'une certaine manière elle l'avait toujours sut, depuis l'instant où il était apparu sur son perron ce jour là, silencieux. 

En l'entendant annoncer qu'il allait préparer la voiture, Lisa n'eut aucun doute. Il ne parlait pas du challenger garé devant la maison, mais de ce monstre noir tapi dans le garage qui n'attendait qu'un signe de son maître pour se mettre à rugir.

-« Sam ! » l'interpella-t-elle doucement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre Dean hors de la pièce. « Je peux te parler ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux. 

Incapable de se dégager son regard, Sam s'immobilisa, laissant le silence inconfortable s'installer entre eux. Une légère secousse sur sa chemise lui fit baisser les yeux sur le petit garçon qui tirait dessus.

-« T'es quoi toi ? » lui demanda-t-il calmement, avec la lucidité innocente qu'on parfois les enfants. Révélant à Sam que lui aussi l'avait vu repousser les ombres. « T'es un démon ? un ange ? » ajouta-t-il l'air plus intéressé qu'effrayé par sa possible réponse.

-« Non. » répondit doucement Sam, avant d'ajouter, relevant la tête pour regarder de nouveau Lisa avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur le petit garçon. « Je suis pas un démon. Je suis pas un ange non plus. » 

-« Alors t'es quoi ? » insista l'enfant.

-« Ben . » le coupa sa mère avant que Sam ne puisse répondre. « Va aider Dean à préparer la voiture. » lui ordonna-t-elle, son regard disant bien à Sam qu'elle s'adressait uniquement à son fils, et qu'il n'était, quant à lui nullement autorisé à quitter la pièce.

-« J'suis désolé » murmura-t-il dés que Ben eut quitter les lieux.

-« Mon cul ! oui ! » explosa-t-elle soudain, laissant libre cours à la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle depuis quelques minutes. Furieuse de devoir le laisser s'en aller, furieuse de voir avec quelle facilité il les évincés de sa vie, comme si cette année passée avec eux ne signifiait rien ! Et le seul responsable de tout ça, se tenait là, devant elle. Et elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il soit réellement humain…même pas certaine que lui-même le sache !

-« Pardon ? » 

-« Te fous pas de moi, Sam Winchester ! On sait très bien tout les deux pourquoi tu es venu ! » 

-« Non ! Lisa ! Je t'assure ! Je ne savais, je voulais seulement vous protéger ! » essaya-t-il de se défendre.

-« Nous protéger ? » répéta-t-elle incrédule . « Nous protéger ? C'est toi qui a amené ces créatures ici ! J'ai vu ce que tu avais fait Sam ! Alors oui, Dean était en danger, mais tu aurai put te charger de ces…choses toi-même, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais il a fallu que tu vienne ici ! TU voulais qu'il revienne ! Et tu les as conduit jusqu'à chez nous ! » lui cracha-t-elle, le laissant sans voix.

Avait il vraiment fait ça ? Avait il inconsciemment mener ces créatures jusqu'à Dean pour le forcer à revenir chasser avec lui ? 

-« Je ne peux pas lutter contre toi. J'ai jamais put. On sait tout les deux que tu passe avant pour lui. » continua-t-elle d'une voix amère, « Mais que Dieu m'en soit témoin, si tu lui fait du mal, quoique tu sois, je te chasserai jusqu'en enfer ! » conclut elle avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son fils, laissant Sam seul avec ses pensées, prenant lentement conscience que sa venue n'avait peut être rien eut de gratuit.

 

**

 

-« ça c'est mon portable, et voilà le numéro de Bobby. Si jamais t'arrives pas à me joindre, Bobby saura toujours où l'on sera. » murmura Dean en tendant à Lisa un bout de papier où était noté les deux numéros, sur le pas de la porte. L'impala garé juste devant la maison attendant qu'il la rejoigne, Sam déjà à l'intérieur infiniment coupable, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. 

Bobby, saura toujours où l'on sera …. On déjà et plus je ….

-« Ces les clés de la voiture, et celle de Sam, tu peux la vendre, on en aura plus besoin, j'essaierai t'envoyer un peu d'argent de temps en temps. » ajouta-t-il à la fois étrangement calme et totalement désespéré, ceux qu'ils avait considérés comme sa famille depuis un an. Mais en restant ici, il ne faisait que les mettre en danger. Ça il l'avait compris. L'attaque d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'un coup de semonce. Un avertissement de ce qui allait se passer s'il restait. « N'oublie pas de saler la porte, je sais tu trouve ça idiot, mais j't'jure que ça empêche les démons d'entrée… euh.. . j'ai laissé un dessin sur le bureau …c'est un sceau de Salomon, une sorte de piège pour les démons, il faut le dessiner sur le plafond de l'entrée… juste au cas où… » continua-t-il la voix enrouée, hachée par l'émotion. « J'suis désolé. » lui chuchota-t-il, la serrant dans ses bras. « J'suis désolé » répéta-t-il embrassant la mère et le fils dans une même étreinte, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il ne verserai pas. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il était entré dans leur vie, il se détacha d'eux pour rejoindre d'un pas déterminé Sam dans la voiture, incapable de se retournait pour un dernier adieu. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il n'aurai plus le courage de les quitter.

-« T'en fais pas maman… » murmura Ben, caressant doucement le dos de sa mère, qui s'était effondrée en larmes au premier rugissement du moteur, alors qu'ils regardaient la voiture s'éloigner. « Tu verra, il reviendra ! Il peut pas mourir ! » continua-t-il avec une confiance enfantine. « C'est un Winchester ! Les Winchester ça meurt jamais vraiment ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton docte de celui qui sait parce qu'il avait lu le Journal. 

« Dis, maman … » reprit il , après quelques instant d'intense réflexion, alors que sa mère le serrait contre elle. « … J'peux être un Winchester ?. »

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> bon je sais la fin est très rapide, et j'ai pas repris le retour du grand père, et des différents membres de la famille Campbell, mais j'suis pas sûre (maintenant que j'ai vu la saison 6) que se soit une mauvaise chose que je les ai oublié! 
> 
> Cette fic n'a pas et n'aura pas de suite, du moins de ma part, mais si elle vous inspire, allez y.


End file.
